indie_orgsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Munchyoshi/06 - Day 9: Immunity Challenge 3
These two Tribal Immunity Idols will keep your tribe safe for another 3 days in this game. Now, let's get to what you'll actually be playing today.. Defend The Temple! This is a live endurance challenge in which the aim is to, without getting spotted, to attack an opposing tribe’s temple without the other tribe realizing and defending your attacks. Each tribe will be provided with a thread for their temple. In order to start a battle, a tribe member must comment in ANOTHER tribe's thread thread, “tribe name has begun their battle with tribe name.” Then, all of the other tribe members, including that first tribe member, must post as much as they can, “I attack opposing tribe’s temple.” There is one condition: if you comment that you attack, you must wait for two more of your tribemates to have successfully attacked before you can comment again. (Note that mistyping your comment will not count as a successful attack.) Once you wish to end your tribe’s battle, someone must comment, “tribe name ends their battle.” The total number of attacks made between the starting post and the ending post (the number of successful attacks) will determine the number of points LOST by that tribe in that battle. For example, if there are six posts of attacks and the battle was successfully ended, then that tribe would LOSE six points. However, if the other tribe realizes that their opponents are battling their fort, they can defend, by any one tribe member saying, “tribe defends against tribe’s attack.” If this is posted before the other tribe comments ending their invasion, then the invasion is broken up, and no points are lost by the defending tribe in that round. Thus, the goal of the attacking tribe is to end their attack before the defending tribe has a chance to stop it. In the event that two tribes launch an attack on the same tribe at the same time, their attacks will both fail. Each tribe will be able to launch up to 20 battles against the other tribe. Your tribe may only have one battle active at once; either your tribe must end the current battle or the other tribe must defend against it before you can begin a new one. Any post made to start a battle, if it is formatted to the exact quote given above, will begin an attack. However, if the post is not exactly written as “tribe name has begun their battle with tribe name.”, or you attempt to start a battle during another attack, you will lose one of your 20 battles and not begin a battle. Additionally, if you attempt to defend an attack and you are not being attacked, you will also lose a battle, and if you are out of battles you will lose five points. Deleur, as your reward, you will be able to launch 5 extra battles. Palikir, Deleur, as you have two extra members, you must sit two people out. You cannot sit out Devon, Joey, Bryce, or Tobey. This challenge begins at 5:30 PM EST today, May 29th, and ends at 5:30 PM EST tomorrow, May 30th. The tribe with the most negative score at the end of this challenge loses Immunity and will face Tribal Council. Category:Blog posts Category:Pohnpei Blogs